Certainly Not Fate!
by cm757
Summary: Steve and Kono keep bumping into each other. Sparks fly, but they don't act on them. Until the one time when they do.


**Certainly Not Fate!**

**Authors note: Hey hey guys! So, this is just a separated piece from "Fix You" and "The Prompts", just to get me over my writers block on "Fix You". Badhairdays gave me this idea, and of course as an amazing and fantastic writer herself, it's a damn good idea. If I had to put a time line to this, it would probably be in season 1, because they're much more relaxed and laid back in season 1 lol. It's just about how Steve and Kono keep running into each other; so much it's actually ridiculous. So read on, and don't forget to let me know what you thought in a review!**

**Certainly Not Fate!**

"So, exactly how did you manage to get pregnant and have a kid without any of us noticing?" Steve asked from behind her, startling the Hawaiian girl.

Kono spun around on her feet, defensive instincts kicking in, but as soon as she saw Steve standing in front of her, totally relaxed and leaning against the tree, she let a relieved smile present itself in her features. "Hey."

He smiled at her. "Hey."

Kono gazed at him for a few seconds before what he had asked her finally got in her head. "Oh." She said, turning around and watching as little Ben played on the sandbox, building a castle… of some sort. She turned back to Steve. "He's… one of my **many** cousins' son… Ben."

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Babysitting." She explained.

"On your day off?" he asked, surprised.

She just shrugged and smiled, looking over at the little boy. "He's really cute."

Steve smiled too and stepped away from the tree, coming to stand near the boy. He crouched down and smiled widely at Ben. "Hi. I'm Steve."

Ben put the incredibly small shovel down and looked over at Kono. Kono smirked at him and gave him the thumbs up. The boy smiled back and extended his hand at Steve.

What? The boy is polite.

"Hi, I'm Ben." He said in that puffy voice that only makes you wanna hug and eat him in one piece.

"You want some help with that?" Steve asked, gesturing towards the sand castle. Or more like the beginning of a sand castle.

Ben's face suddenly lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, giving him another shovel. Steve just laughed and sat by his side.

Kono grinned warmly, sitting on the park bench, looking over at the two. She tried to ignore the warm feeling spreading through her as she saw Steve playing and laughing with the boy. Oh, and she also tried to ignore the fact that he was wearing a black t-shirt with **shorts**. He was probably out on his morning run. God he looked hot.

She shook her head. Not the time to think about that.

…..

"Hey watch where you're going you mor- Steve?" Kono asked, her head snapping up, hypnotizing blue eyes looking back at her.

"Were you just about to call me a moron?" he asked, his brows knitting, appearing to be amused with the situation.

"Well, you did spill coffee all over me!" Kono said, attempting to be harsh, but failing miserably. She looked down at herself, coffee stain on her tank-top, half a cup of it on her hand, and a big puddle on the floor. And still she managed to maintain about a gallon of coffee. Hey, it wasn't her fault she was a coffee addict!

Okay, maybe it was.

But it definitely wasn't her fault Steve had bumped into her and spilled coffee all over!

"Yeah, sorry about that." he said, genuinely, although there was a smile tugging at his lips. "But on the bright side, I did save you from high cholesterol."

Kono glared at him. "Look who's talking."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Steve asked as he followed her to the tiny bathroom hall at the end of the coffee shop.

"Oh please!" Kono let out as she turned on the water. "Danny tells me you practically live off this stuff!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "And since when is Danny a viable source of information?"

"Since when is an arsenal owner a viable source of confirmation?" Kono threw back as she grabbed a few paper towels and put them under the running water.

"Excuse me; I do not own an arsenal." Steve contradicted, hands at his hips. "And I'm guessing Danny forgot to mention that half the coffee I buy he steals it from me."

Kono though for a second, trying to wash off the stain. "Yeah, that does sound like Danny. But I'll get back on you with the arsenal thing."

Steve huffed. "Okay, so maybe I have a few back-up guns…"

Kono scoffed.

"Okay, a lot…" Steve added.

Kono laughed.

"Jeez, fine, I have supplies for the whole island! Happy now?" Steve admitted, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh very." Kono replied lightheartedly, looking at herself on the mirror. "This stain isn't coming off." She turned back to him and extended her hand.

Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dry cleaning money." Was the only thing she said.

Steve raised both eyebrows.

Kono just pouted playfully. "Oh come on. You were about to give it to me anyway."

Laughing, he shook his head and reached for his pocket, ignoring –or trying to- how cute she looked when she pouted.

….

Mumbling something incomprehensible under her breath, Kono tried to reach for something in the top shelf, but, as luck would have it, the store managers decided it would be smart to put supplies in a shelf only giants could get to. Good thing there was a complaints book.

"You need some help with that?"

Kono almost yelped as the voice came from behind her, whirling around so fast she was sure she got whiplash. She squinted her eyes against the figure standing in front of her.

"Steve?" Kono asked, surprised.

And he just smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Came to help you."

She lifted an eyebrow. "And you just happened to be in this exact mall at this exact time at this exact day?" she asked disbelievingly.

He laughed as he walked past her, reaching for the shelf she was trying to reach. "Danny's been bugging me about not having anything edible in my fridge."

She tilted her head. "But… you do."

"Well, apparently, Hawaiian pizza isn't good enough for Danny." He said, turning to look at Kono, who was eyeing him, bemused. "Don't even get me started. One rant a day is enough."

She chuckled and leaned against the cart. "Hand me the detergent please."

He smiled and grabbed it from the top shelf, giving it to her. "You need anything else?"

"Uh… yeah." She noticed, looking at the list. "Where is the DVD aisle?"

"Hmmmm… I think it's that way." Steve pointed left. "Or, you know, that way." He said, pointing right.

Kono rolled her eyes. "Wow, you are really helpful."

"Oh, c'mon. Imagine all the fun we're gonna have finding out." Steve said, smirking.

Kono laughed to herself and started pushing the cart. "Whatever. This can't be that big anyway."

_20 minutes later_

"Ok, that's it, I'm never stepping foot in this place again." Kono remarked exhaustedly, curbing over the rail, her head dropping on top of her arms.

"It wasn't that bad." Steve said, chuckling. "Besides, it was worth it."

"For YOU! What I wanted wasn't even for sale!" she replied, the words coming out a little muffled.

"Well, I mean… "Knight and Day". Really?" Steve asked, laughing at the offended look she threw at him whilst straightening up.

"What? It's a good movie! I like anything with Tom Cruise."

"Oh, not you too!" Steve almost pleaded, raising a hand to his forehead. "What is it with you girls and Tom Cruise?"

Kono looked considerately at him. She though back for a second before waving a disregarding hand. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh really? Try me." Steve challenged, moving forward in line.

Kono raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She smirked a little before shifting her weight from one foot to another. "He's hot."

Steve looked disbelievingly at her for a few seconds. "That's why women like to watch him?"

Kono smiled. "Pretty much, yeah."

He shook his head. "God you are so incomprehensible."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Good morning!" the overly excited cashier greeted, taking their supplies from them.

Really, of all the lines they could have gotten into, they just had to go to the one with the chatty old lady.

Oh God.

"So how will you be paying?" she asked, eyeing the screen and squinting her eyes.

It's called computer writing, grandma!

"Credit card." Steve said.

Kono turned towards him. "Excuse me?"

"Kono, you only bought a couple of frozen yogurts and integral bread. I think I can take it." Steve replied, smiling.

"Oh, you two are such a cute couple." The old lady beamed, and you could almost hear the excited clapping behind it.

Kono's head snapped to the side, her eyes wide. "WHAT?"

"Oh honey." Steve said, placing his arm on her shoulders. "You don't need to be embarrassed."

Kono turned towards him and gave him an 'Are you crazy?' look.

He just smiled at her.

"Well, you two look really happy." The cashier beamed again.

_Oh please kill me now._

"Oh, we are." Steve replied, smirking at the lady.

Kono carefully slipped her heel on top of Steve's boot and pressed down on it, feeling his shoulders tense with the pain. "Oh, so very happy."

"Well, here you go honey." The old lady said, handing her the bag. "You take care of this one. He's a keeper."

Seriously, a little more intruding maybe?

"Oh, don't worry; I'll take care of him." Kono smiled tensely and walked away, Steve's arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

As soon as they were out of sight she pushed away from him and threw him a dangerous look. "What the hell was that?"

"What? Do you really wanna ruin an old lady's happiness?" Steve asked, raising a brow at her.

"What… How… What the…" Kono sputtered. "I can't even begin to tell you what is wrong with that sentence."

Steve scrunched up his nose. "You're beginning to sound like Danny."

Kono's eyes widened. "I am NOT."

Steve chuckled and started to walk away. "Yes you are."

"Steve." Kono warned, going after him. "Take it back. Take it back!"

…

Okay, so this was getting ridiculous.

She could get that the island isn't that big, but come on! How the hell did she manage to run into STEVE of all people, three times, OUT of work, in less than a week?

I mean, there WERE other people on this island. And also other cops, because right now she was at the shooting range, and guess who was just ten feet away from her?

Steve McGarrett, AKA the hottest guy on the planet, AKA even hotter when he's shooting, AKA her all time crush.

Oh joy. Life just keeps getting better.

"Hey Kono."

Oh great. He noticed her. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning to the side. "Hi Steve."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, dropping his gun on the tiny counter, heading towards her.

"Well, **trying** to shoot." She replied, gun in hand, arms raised. Three bullets had already hit the poor paper guy right in the face, and she was aiming for the fourth and fifth.

That is until, of course, Steve decided to step right behind her.

She froze for a moment and tensed.

"Go on then." He said, his voice warm. "I won't bother you."

Oh of course not.

She took a deep breath, raised the gun again, aimed… and…

She missed.

She stared at the paper disbelievingly, as if there WAS a bullet whole there and she had just not seen it.

Steve laughed from behind her. "It's your position."

What?

Before she had the time to voice her thoughts, she felt his large hands cupping her hips, making her breath in a sharp intake of breath, praying to God Steve hadn't noticed anything. He stepped forward until he was pressed against her, and Kono swore she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks a hundred miles per hour. He gyrated her hips a little and straightened her back.

"You were too tense." He almost whispered.

Oh jeez, wonder why? Kono thought.

"Okay." Steve said. "Do it."

She took a deep breath again, lifted her gun, loosened her arms and…

… she hit the guy dead in the brains.

"See. Told you." Steve said, stepping away from her.

Oh thank you Lord.

"Great." Kono said, completely out of enthusiasm, and put the headphones down. "Okay, I'm gonna go home."

She felt like laughing, because she had actually just gotten there, but Steve didn't need to know that.

She turned around to find him smirking at her. She furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Steve answered flatly, but she could hear the laughter behind the words.

She tilted her head, but decided to let it go. "Okay then."

She started to walk away when Steve called after her. "You might wanna grab a bottle of water on the way home. You look a little flushed."

….

It was like fate. Not that either of them believed in fate, because they didn't. But it just felt like someone was trying to push them together, trying to get them to realize what was going on, and they kept insisting on the denial.

It was true they had feelings for each other. It was true they cared for the other, more than either of them could ever explain. But it was also true that this was much more complicated than that, so they just hid behind the jokes and the laughter and the bantering. And they were fine with it. Until the day came, where they just couldn't handle it anymore. Surprisingly enough, in a situation neither of them had expected.

"STEVE WATCH OUT!"

He turned towards her, confusion taking over, and he became even more confused as he saw her running towards him, her face scrunched up in fear, her gun raised.

Her gun raised.

He turned around on his heels, only to come face to face with THE gun. Or, someone's gun, he really wasn't sure whose.

It had been a normal patrol; they were just passing by Waikiki Avenue. Kono had got left behind, Steve had gone ahead, and he just remembered seeing something flash before his eyes, but he wasn't fast enough to catch it. He continued to walk through the alley when suddenly Kono had yelled. That deep, desperate yell that he had never heard from her before.

And now he was facing a gun. I mean, it's not like he had never faced one before, just never in this circumstances. Never near the girl he suspected he was in love with, never with no chance at back-up, never without a gun raised and aiming.

Never.

Next thing he remembered, a gunshot went out. But he didn't feel anything.

He didn't feel anything.

His eyes snapped open, seeing the man's body drop to the floor, a gunshot wound in the middle of the forehead. Steve gazed at the body for a few seconds, before turning to his side.

He saw Kono. Her own gun still raised, her breathing raged, her hair messy, the adrenaline seeping through her veins. He saw her eyes overpowered with anger, with fire, with panic. He watched as she slowly dropped her gun, her eyes fixed on the dead body in front of them.

She lifted her eyes, carefully, almost fearfully, to meet his. And the second they did…

… he moved towards her.

He didn't think, didn't over analyze it, didn't want to know why. He just knew what he had to do. In seconds he was in front of her, lowering her gun all the way, beautiful brow eyes looking back at him dreadfully.

He cupped her cheeks, tenderly, and he got lost in her. His lips descended on hers, tentatively at first. But then the kiss went deeper, their mouths moving together, hungry, fearful, longing, heatedly.

They could both blame it on the adrenaline. On the fact that he had been seconds away from dying. On the fact that she was the one who took the shot. On the fact that they were the ones together on a near dead experience.

They could blame the kiss on a million things. But at that moment… it really didn't matter.

The only thing that mattered was that they were there, with each other… and they would cross those bridges when they needed to be crossed.

**Authors note: So? Did you like it? I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one-shot, so feedback would really shed some light on it. Please, please, please review! They make me so happy. Oh, and just a little warning, I accept contrastive criticism, but only about my writing! If you don't like the pairing, you have no business being here in the first place. Bye for now!**


End file.
